A Tortured Soul
by KaiserBlast
Summary: DISCONTINUED: An A/U of the Future Trunks timeline. The death of a loved one. It impacts us all greatly, and we are hurt from the pain. Trunks is no exception, he has lost everything because of one man. One man who he deems as his worst enemy...and his teammate.OCs are in this story, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Monster

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for this amazing series and these amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 1: Monster

"Is this what they call Hell? I've never felt so…alone before. This cold cell…what is this? I don't want to be in here anymore, I want to see true happiness. Please, release me from this cold place you call Hell!"

There is an explosion that covers the whole cell in smoke, and when it clears, a man wearing a prison suit walks out of it, a streamline of blood coming down his face. His fists also have the crimson liquid dripping out of it, as well as his right arm. He is psychotic, wearing a muzzle over his mouth, as well as having a scar over his eye that he inflicted upon himself. There is a reason this man was locked away, and now the Earth is in trouble since he's released himself. The only one who can stop him though, is the purple haired warrior, Trunks, as every other Z-Fighter is dead. However, this psycho path isn't a normal insane prisoner; there is some kind of…evil, within him, so maybe even Trunks is enough to stop him.

The prisoner makes his way to West City, more specifically Capsule Corp. Any person standing in his way would be on a one way express to Otherworld because they were getting killed by this madman. The innocent lives of the city's citizens are now lost, dead bodies lying all over the streets. He slowly stops in front of a building made of glass. He turns to it, and headbutts one of the windows, causing it to shatter, and blood to gush out of his head. There is something wrong with his brain…he is mentally unstable.

* * *

Trunks is standing in a cemetery, paying respect to his fallen comrades. The one he is standing at is his master's, Son Gohan. The tombstone to his left belongs to his master's master, Piccolo. The one to the right is of Gohan's father, the great Son Goku. When he returned to the past, they all helped him find a way to save the future, and he is eternally grateful to them. He protects Earth in honor of the sacrifices they gave in order to protect the planet they all love.

"I have to go now, but I promise I'll be back soon, see ya Master Gohan," Trunks said, flying off to meet the threat in West City.

* * *

West City is in ruins because of the prisoner who is on rampage. His muzzle is filling up with crimson liquid, the blood of his victims, quicker than a vampire can suck up blood. The prisoner arrives to Capsule Corporation, and is grinning under the mouthpiece that is covering his mouth. As he is about to enter, Trunks arrives, ready to stop this threat. His hair turns gold as he is getting ready to engage this figure. The man who was previously locked away turns to Trunks and his left eye winks at him, very creepily.

"Alright, who are you and why do you think you can destroy my home?" Trunks asked.

"My name is Malame, and I have escaped from Hell. Where is the one called Bulma Briefs?"

"That's my mom, and you aren't going anywhere near her!" Trunks said, a gold aura surrounding him.

Malame grins, laughing at that statement, "I can and will kill her, and you will never stop me."

Trunks charges at Malame who side steps and kicks the half Saiyan in the back of the head. Trunks lands on his feet, but the insane one quickly appears from behind and hammers him to the ground. The golden haired warrior tries to stand up, but he is hit with a knee to the gut. Trunks is now coughing up blood, which puts on a smile on the former prisoner's face. He headbutts Trunks, which causes the Super Saiyan to fall back onto the ground, and to grovel in pain, never before has he felt so much pain except against the Cell of the past.

Blood, this substance makes Malame excited beyond comprehension. He does not know why however, and he wishes to know. Maybe it's the smell of the liquid as it comes out of the body, ninety percent of the time, a dead corpse. Perhaps it was the way it looks leaving the body, covering the victim in a red blanket, and leaving a taste of satisfaction in the muzzled mouth of Malame. A third option is the possibility the plain satisfaction of seeing victims die and the blood being the prize of their deaths. Whatever the case, Malame is a disturbed figure that enjoys seeing people suffer, is mentally unstable, and wants to see Bulma Briefs dead.

Trunks is trying to stand up to this foe, but he is unable to even connect with a hit. He has never been this helpless before, save for the fight against Perfect Cell, and he can't protect West City from this danger. Malame is definitely stronger than the Androids, maybe even at the level of Perfect Cell, how he obtained the power is unknown, but he knows how to use it, and he uses it very well. The power is crushing Trunks, who is struggling to stand up, but the sight of one person changes that completely….Bulma steps outside. Trunks looks up and his face turns pale at the sight of his mother stepping outside. Malame turns around and sees her as well, and quickly charges at her. Right before his hand goes throw Bulma's neck, Trunks stops him, a new will igniting in his soul.

"I will never let you kill her!"

Malame laughs, his long brown hair over his blue eyes, "If you insist in getting in my way, I will make this long and extremely…**painful**."

Trunks powers up at the word, painful. Malame said it with such force and in such a twisted way, that the boy is now willing to die if it means his mother is saved. He tries to sock him in the jaw, but the former prisoner catches it, and slams him to the ground. Malame takes a bag out of his pocket, and he spreads the item that it holds on the ground…thumbtacks. The crazy one picks Trunks up, and with a sadistic smile on his face, powerbombs the Saiyan into the pile of the tiny sharp objects. If Trunks' jacket wasn't covering being worn, a red puddle would be visible on the ground and on his back.

Trunks is lying there, barely able to move at all. He has lost so much blood, and has been through so much pain; his nervous system is failing him and not reacting the way his brain is messaging the muscle system to move. If Trunks wasn't part Saiyan, he surely would be dead from the suffering Malame has put him through. His hair returns to normal, losing its golden glow, and he also loses his golden aura, not being able to contain the form any longer. He can only watch in horror what is about to happen to his mother, the last person he has left in his life.

Malame walks towards Bulma, knowing that no one can stop him now; the one person who could is unable to move now. He slowly is getting nearer, the future president of Capsule Corporation unable to move out of fear. The son of the scientist is unable to help her, and can only watch in horror as Malame is standing in front of her.

"…Please…don't hurt her…she's all I have left," Trunks said, trying to stand up, but not being able to.

"I am also one…of a kind now. Capsule Corporation is the reason why I am damned to this eternal suffering! I will kill the one who caused it, Bulma Briefs!"

"I don't believe you…my mom would never do that!" Trunks yelled.

"This matter doesn't concern you, I will end this quickly before I move on to you," Malame said with a grin.

The prisoner grabs Bulma by the neck and lifts her into the air. Malame is hiding a look of pure insanity under his hair and muzzle. The only thing that is stopping him from ripping out Bulma's throat right there is the fact he wants Trunks to suffer and see him slowly kill her. Malame throws her down and cracks his knuckles. He turns to her son and laughs manically, knowing that it is hurting Trunks that he is unable to stop Malame. The prisoner steps on Bulma's neck once, severely damaging it. Bulma coughs up blood, putting a smile on the insane one's face once again.

"Alright, any last words you pathetic piece of crap?"

"I'm begging you…take my life instead of hers…I don't want to be alone," Trunks pleaded, as he began crying again.

"Yes…yes…YES, this is what I wanted; I want to see you SUFFER! Bring me more sad tears, I want MORE!" Malame opens his eye widely, revealing red veins in it.

"…Trunks, don't sacrifice your life for me. The world needs you more than me; you are its protector after all. I watched you grow into a loving young man, and I'm very proud of you, and I'm sure Vegeta is too, even though he's watching from Hell probably. I don't remember doing anything to him, but I will pay for my sins. Bye Trunks, I love you son."

A hand goes through Bulma's neck, killing her. Tears are falling down the face of son of Bulma Briefs, the sight of seeing his mother dying overcomes his emotions. Unfortunately, he can't use these emotions to become a Super Saiyan Two as his nervous system isn't working correctly at this moment, and he can't decide what emotion he is suffering from. If this was pure rage, then Trunks could ascend to a higher level, but he is feeling more sadness then rage, so he can't go to the next transformation. He is doomed to feel the pain of not being able to save his mother, and not being able to grow strong enough to avenge her.

"…Mother…I, can't believe it, no…NOOOOOOOOO!"

The good times Trunks and Bulma had together growing up. All the time Trunks invested to train to be strong enough to protect his mother. All the sacrifices Bulma made so Trunks could go back to the past and save the future. All the effort Trunks put to stop the Androids in order for Bulma to have a better life. All of it…disappears now that Bulma Briefs is dead, and is leaving this realm, and heading to Otherworld. Trunks is all alone in this world now, absolutely no one he loves is alive now.

He is expecting Malame to be laughing his ass off, he is satisfying his thirst for hunger and his pleasure of murder at the same time, surely that would be pleasurable. The son of a bitch should be happy; he completed his goal and killed the person he said he was going to kill. All is suppose to be well in his world, no longer having to worry about revenge. The hate in him has consumed him already, so he shouldn't feel guilt. He has won, he should be happy that he is going to be the one who walks away victorious.

Tears come down his face.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks, this is my second ever DBZ fic, I hope you liked it. I am going to update this, not as regularly as Justice Enforcer, but I'm not going to forget about it, so be happy friends. Also, Malame is actually **_**Mal ame **_**which is French for "evil soul", perfect for a demented psycho path like Malame. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and read and review this and Justice Enforcer!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cruel Fate Called Reality

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 2: A Cruel Fate Called Reality

Tears fall down the face of the man called Malame. He has accomplished his goal; killing Bulma Briefs, yet he feels sadness for some reason. Why was his heart feeling sorrow for his actions? He is sure that this is the right thing to do, so why is he suffering from this conflict? Is it honestly right to kill someone in the name of justice? Is this really the right thing to do, or is there another way to get revenge? The insane one looks over to Trunks, and shows his look of sadness to him. His one good eye is red from the tears, while the other is eternally closed, but if it wasn't, it would also be sad.

Trunks see's the man who murdered his mother crying, and has no idea how to react to it. On the one hand, he feels bad for the suffering that Malame is going through. On the other side of it though, he deserves it for killing someone innocent like his mother. Despite all that's happened between them though, Trunks can't bring it in his heart to wish suffering befalls the former prisoner. He struggles with it, but after a couple grueling attempts, the purple haired warrior is able to stand up. He stares down Malame, who is still crying for some reason.

"Why are you crying? My mom is the one who died, not yours…" Trunks asked, trying to enter this enigma's mind.

"I…don't know! My heart feels empty for doing this, but it feels like it was the right thing to do. Why is this happening to me?!" Malame yelled, falling to his knees.

"Are…you…kidding me? You are confused about this?! You killed my mom for a reason you don't know, I will kill you!" Trunks told him, aura flashing gold before his hair stands up again.

"Go ahead Saiyan, kill me. I can't live with this guilt anymore, I deserve to die," Malame whispered weakly, looking down.

Trunks is conflicted, not knowing what to do. Should he let this man live down the guilt of killing his mother, or honor his last wish and avenge his mother by killing him? Trunks charges a yellow ki ball and holds it to Malame's back, ready to kill him if he decides to do that. It is now decision time for Trunks, and he has to make that choice fast, or else it would end up being a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Supreme Kai, we need a chat…NOW!"

"Well hello to you too King Kai," a purple man with a white Mohawk replied with a gentle smile.

"I'm one for good jokes and all, but this is taking it too far! What did you do to Malame?" the fat blue man asked.

"King Kai, this is no joke. What I am about to tell you must be kept a secret for now. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, now hurry up before I try to kill myself!" King Kai impatiently replied.

"Alright, listen up because this is a big one. King Kai, the Anti-Kais have come back…"

"OH…MY…GO…"

"Let me finish first. Anyway, the Anti-Kais have returned, and seek vengeance on us for banishing them…all of them except for one. This one just wanted pure destruction, and was willing to destroy all, friend and foe alike."

King Kai gasped, "So you're saying…that he is the Anti-Kai seeking destruction?"

The purple Kai grimly nodded, "Yes, Malame is one of them. He was a viable aspect, and wasn't truly devoted to the Anti-Kai cause, so the Water of Amnesia could work on him, since he was not pure evil, just devoid of emotion. We cleansed his brain of his memories, and gave him new ones to compensate for those lost ones. That's why he was in a prison on Earth."

"Are you insane?! You let a psychotic person who is able to destroy planets in the hands of humans?! What were you thinking?!" King Kai asked in anger.

"It was the only thing I could have done. The Earthlings needed a second hero, and Malame had to be hidden from the other Anti-Kais for protection, this was our best option for Earth," The Supreme Kai said in response.

The two Kais stand there, wandering what is going to happen with Malame. They are watching Trunks struggling with the decision of his life. Does Malame truly deserve to die? This is all part of the Supreme Kai's gamble that Malame will become a strong guardian of Earth, but what happens if he dies here right now? What will become of Earth, no, the universe if this Anti-Kai dies here? The time for Trunk's decision is now.

* * *

"_I have to make my choice now; if I don't…Earth is screwed. Sorry mom, I let this happen to Earth, and I hope I can fix my mistake." _

Trunks charges up his ki ball, he now knows what he is going to do. The purple haired warrior closes his eyes, not wanting to see the result of his attack. Malame is looking down, accepting his fate as the Kais watch from above. If he dies now, Earth is down one hero, and the Supreme Kai has to come up with a new plan. The blast fires…and narrowly misses Malame's side. The insane one looks up and curses at Trunks in anger. Opening his eyes, Trunks looks down and turns back into his normal form.

"Why did you spare me?!"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't go through with it. I'm…not as merciless as my father," Trunks sadly replied.

"No…NO! What am I suppose to do now, why am I cursed to live this eternal damnation?!" Malame asked, falling to his knees.

"This is the cursed fate we are forced to call reality, and we can't escape from it," Trunks grimly answered.

"No, this can't be true! Why must I accept this reality, wha-what reason is there for me to live?!" Malame screamed, crying once again.

"Malame, the only way to escape it is if you accept it, and overcome it. If you can, you will find true happiness and make a new path to your future."

"How, am I supposed to accept something like that? What am I even suppose to do to follow that?" Malame asked.

"Change your ways."

"What?" Malame asked in shock.

"If you become a Z-Fighter, you can redeem yourself for killing my mom, and possibly find your true purpose…you are empty inside, and I'm not going to kill you until you find it," Trunks replied.

"You…forgive me just like that?"

Trunks sternly shakes his head, "No, I never will, but I would be the same as you if I just killed you. Live life, find your purpose, and then I will finish you. You are different from the Androids…I trust you," Trunks told him.

Malame breaks down into tears and hugs Trunks, "You really believe in me? I promise that I will never try to hurt you until we have our final confrontation. Thank you, thank you so much for the gift of life!"

The man known as Malame cries in the arms of Trunks, happy for the opportunity he has been given, the ability to live life and start anew.

* * *

The Kais watch these turn of events with a sense of surprise. They never thought that Trunks would actually make Malame change his ways without killing him. However, the Supreme Kai has to continue with his plan and turns around to King Kai. With a serious look, he stares down the guardian of the North Galaxy.

"That played out rather nicely, but we have to move on to more pressing matters. King Kai, I need you to bring me Gohan," the purple Kai ordered.

"What, why?" King Kai asked.

"In order to have a shot against the Anti-Kais we need the Master of the Living, the Master of the Kais, the Master of the Machines, and the Master of the Dead. Trunks fulfills the first one, Malame completes the second role, and Gohan should be able to fill in the Master of the Dead," the Supreme Kai replied.

"So what about the Master of the Machines?"

The Supreme Kai looks down, "I don't know, but I am sure Trunks and Malame will find out who fills that role in. For now we must focus on training Gohan, he has to be as strong as possible in order to help in the fight."

* * *

As one week passes, Trunks and Malame fly towards Korin's Tower. Someone has requested them to go there and now is the time to arrive. As they land, they notice Korin, holding his staff, standing in the center of the facility. He greets them and asks them to listen to this statement, which Trunks agrees too.

"Alright boys, let me tell you this first. The Senzu Plant is alive," the cat told them.

"Really?! That's amazing Korin, we have Senzu Beans again!" Trunks said, rejoicing.

"Yeah, but now let you the bad news. Malame, I can sense it now, but you are going to go through a tragic path from here on out, I'm sorry, but that's reality," Korin sadly replies.

"Seems like I can't catch a break, so I'm going to suffer from here on out…but I will walk it because Trunks told me what's waiting for me once I overcome it," Malame replied, kicking Trunks in the back.

"What was that for?!" Trunks angrily asked.

"Sorry…my mind is still getting used to being free again. I'm still insane, anyway see you kitty-cat!" Malame yelled, jumping off the tower.

"Thanks for the info, bye for now Korin," Trunks retorted, following Malame.

"_I see; that insane man has really grown to accept his fate from a week ago. I was worried he would destroy Earth, but it seems like we will be just fine. Thank you Trunks."_

* * *

King Kai has finally returned to the Grand Planet of the Kais, this time with company. Behind him stands a man with black hair, who is wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt, the kanji for hope on his back, and scars on his face. They appear before the Supreme Kai, who warmly greets them. After a pointless banter between the two Kais, the purple Kai turns to the visitor to his planet.

"Alright, Gohan, are you ready for your training?"

"Of course, I'll do anything to protect Earth, even if my body turns to dust," Gohan replied, clenching his fists.

"Good, but you must undertake a test before we begin the training. This kind gentleman volunteered to help," the Supreme Kai responded.

A green man appears, wearing a white cape, a turban, and a purple gi, and looks at Gohan.

"Piccolo?"

"Yes Gohan, I am must stronger than when the Androids killed me, and I will show it to you," Piccolo replied, getting into a fighting stance.

Gohan turns to the Supreme Kai, "Do I have to…"

"DODGE!" Piccolo screamed, punching Gohan in the mouth.

Gohan is hit in the face by a fist and looks at his former mentor.

"I wasn't ready!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, no time for complaints in the middle of a battle or your opponent will capitalize on it and get in free hits. Didn't I teach you this before?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to get serious then!" Gohan replied, turning into a Super Saiyan.

* * *

Deep in the mountains, a secret laboratory is performing experiments. The screens of computers are going crazy as numbers are being analyzed and added. One of the rooms holds a total of nineteen capsules. The first seven as well as the ninth through eleventh and thirteenth and fourteenth capsules are all destroyed, obviously not working. The eighth, seventh, eighteenth, and nineteenth capsules are open, meaning that they were activated. The final two however, are closed and shows signs of never being activated…until now. The computer screen is showing multiple numbers and percentages.

"Thirteenth Android model, infinite energy source, adaption properties complete…total completion 65%."

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed, did take me awhile though, I apologize. Anyway, you saw the end of the chapter, Android 13 is over halfway completed! What is his role in this story? What will Malame do now that Trunks has spared him and let him start over? Is Piccolo really stronger than before? Finally shoutouts:**

**Read Kagetoworld's, Firestorm1991's, pointer39's, Full Power's, and FinalFlashX's story as well as these particular stories by lucifvegeta:**

**Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga**

**When Worlds Collide (collab with Firestorm1991)**

**The Terror of Mewtwo**

**And finally, read Justice Enforcer by yours truly! Till next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Consumed by Rage

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; all credit goes to Akira Toriyama for creating this amazing series and its amazing characters. I only take credit for my OCs._

Chapter 3: Consumed by Rage

The now Super Saiyan Gohan charges towards Piccolo and tries to punch him, but hits an afterimage. Piccolo appears behind Gohan and kicks him in the neck, sending the half-Saiyan hurtling towards the waterfall. Landing in the beating water, Gohan powers up and blasts three ki balls from his hands, Piccolo effortlessly deflecting all of them. They are just a distraction though, as Gohan appears behind the Namekian and punches him, revealing an afterimage in the place of Piccolo. The stretched out green arm of Piccolo grabs his former student and throws him into the water. Rising out of the slow flowing stream, Gohan looks at his former teacher and grins.

"_He really has gotten stronger…too strong. There's no way Piccolo could have gotten that strong so fast."_

"What's wrong Gohan? Do you want to quit already? Get your ass up now!" Piccolo demanded, landing next to Gohan.

"Cut the act, Piccolo, which Namekian did you fuse with?"

Piccolo smirked, "Great job Gohan, you figured it out. As a reward, I shall answer your question. I have fused with the Grand Elder, Guru and have become even stronger than when I fought the Androids."

"That's not all, you fused with someone else, admit it," Gohan ordered, trying to figure more out about Piccolo's power increase.

"You really are something Gohan…you are right. I also fused with my 'father' (**#1**) and have become stronger than ever before!" Piccolo told them.

"Then Piccolo, show me your true power. I'm not a little kid now, I don't want to hold back anymore," Gohan said, staring down his sparring partner.

"Then, let's begin," Piccolo retorted before disappearing.

"Where did he…"

"I'll beat you to death!" Piccolo yelled as he throws Gohan into the air and blasts the half-Saiyan with a ki beam from his mouth.

Gohan lands on his feet and grins, "About time you got serious, let's go Piccolo."

* * *

As the sparring match between Gohan and Piccolo intensifies on the Planet of the Kais, the reconstruction of West City continues with Trunks overseeing it. Wearing his battle armor, Trunks is ready for anyone that might try and destroy the city again. Over the past week, he has released his ponytail to reveal that his hair is now as long as it was during the Cell Games, not seeing the point of cutting his hair now that the Earth is at peace. As the sun sets, the orange light slowly beams over the face of the half-Saiyan, showing his tormented side.

Malame lands next to Trunks, wearing a new sleeveless prison suit that is blue as well as black sleeves, with a confused look on his face. He stands behind the tormented Saiyan out of concern for the one who helped him change his ways. Unbeknownst to him, Malame is actually the reason why Trunks has been suffering and has a look of torment on his face. After an additional five minutes, Malame tries to walk towards Trunks, but quickly steps back as the purple haired Saiyan looks back at the insane man with a look of anger.

"Trunks, why are you so angry? West City is being repaired and there is no one right now that wants to destroy Earth. Why have you been so upset lately?" Malame asked.

"Have you ever felt the lost of losing the last important person in your life?" Trunks asked angrily.

"…"

"You are very lucky I don't kill you right now. Believe me, if I could, I would kill your ass, but something tells me Earth would be screwed if I did," Trunks admitted, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Trunks, I told you that I was sor…"

"You're sorry? Is your apology going to bring my mother back?! Is your apology going to make everything right? NO!"

"Trunks, I accepted my fate, you could have killed me, but you didn't. I promised you that I would protect Earth now to pay for my sins. What else do you want?!"

Trunks doesn't respond, deciding to just fly way. Malame looks at the last Z-Fighter as he leaves the construction site that is West City. As the sun sets to the west; the suffering, pain, and torment inside of Trunks' heart begins to overwhelm the once kind Saiyan and overtake his once caring heart. All of these negative emotions, all of this torture, all of this is because of one man. Is life honestly worth living now? There is no way Trunks shouldn't be able to live down these emotions and still have a positive look on anything, it's just not possible. These thoughts run wild in his mind as the Z-Fighter lands in a rock mountain. He stares at the setting sun and begins to cry.

"Mom, what am I suppose to do? You told me to protect Earth, but I couldn't even kill the person who killed you! What kind of protector am I?! Why did you have to leave me too?! You, Gohan, I can't take this; I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Trunks falls to his knee, all of the emotions he couldn't feel during his battle with Malame are pouring out now. Never before has the purple haired Saiyan suffer like this. He has always had someone by his side, but now he has no one. Malame isn't trustworthy; he killed Bulma for no reason. His father is dead, his best friends are dead; no one else is left to help Trunks be hopeful. He really has lost his will to continue fighting, he has lost hope…until Malame appears behind him again.

"I told you to stay away from me. I will kill you if you get any closer."

Malame looks disgusted at that comment, "You think you can kill me in your condition? Please, you are more insane then me. You are in no condition to fight me, let alone kill me."

"So why are you here?" Trunks asked, furious that Malame is behind him.

"Get your ass up, we're going to training. I will destroy West City again if you don't fight," Malame replied with a stern voice.

"You wouldn't dare!" Trunks yelled, standing up and staring down the insane man.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Malame sarcastically asked, blasting Trunks in the face.

In a state of anger, Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and nails Malame in the face with a left hook.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo are exchanging blows in an air born battle in the free sky of the Planet of the Kais. The former student and teacher are a perfect match for each other, not letting the other capitalize on a mistake that they make. Blasting a ki beam upside down at the green man's face, Gohan tries to follow it up with a back kick but ends up only kicking an afterimage. Piccolo appears behind his opponent and blasts a ki ball at Gohan's back, the orb connecting and hurting Gohan. Landing on the ground with a thud, the Saiyan appears to be out of the fight. Piccolo lands in front of his former student and shakes his head in disappointment. The Supreme Kai also has a look of disappointment and shakes his head at Gohan.

"I guess I was wrong, you aren't the Master of the Dead. If you can't beat Piccolo, you will never stand up against the Anti-Kais," the Supreme Kai concluded.

"Gohan, I thought you became stronger. I thought you wanted to protect Earth, even if your body turned to dust," Piccolo told Gohan.

"Piccolo, hold your breath. You will come with me instead, that Saiyan was useless. He couldn't protect Trunks, he let Earth down," the purple man ordered, signaling for Piccolo to follow.

As Gohan's hair returns to its normal black shade, he has a look of distress on his face. The Supreme Kai's voice echoes in Gohan's mind and triggers something inside of it, a memory of the battle against the Androids.

***Flashback***

Gohan, after avoiding getting hit by the Androids, is hiding behind what is left of one of the rides in the amusement park known as Super World. The brother and sister are bickering as they looking for him and the unconscious Trunks. This is true terror because if Gohan made a sudden sound, Earth wouldn't have anybody to save them. Not finding them, the two decide to blast the whole park, hoping that one of their blasts will kill the Saiyans.

"Do you think we got them?" the female Android asked.

"I don't know. Did you hear any yells or something like that?" Android 17 asked in reply.

"No." Android 18 answered.

"Then we obviously didn't get them." the male Android answered.

"How did you get that idea?" Android 18 asked again.

"Whatever, that was still fun." Android 17 replied.

"Man this sucks, we won't know if we killed him or not. I wanted to hear him scream in fear or something," Android 18 said with a bit a disappointment.

"He couldn't even protect that purple hair brat, he's probably lying dead somewhere. Let's just get out of here," Android 17 suggested as he floats in the air.

As the two fly to a new location, a badly hurt Gohan begins moving again, noticing he is one arm short now. With his last arm, he reaches for a bag that is tied to his belt. He grabs it and opens it, revealing one Senzu Bean. Grabbing the bean, Gohan looks over to Trunks, who is a few feet away from him.

"_Damn those Androids, they were right. I couldn't protect Trunks, and it cost me an arm. Why am I so weak?!"_

***End of Flashback***

A ring of dirt surrounds Gohan and causes a small dirt storm to appear around the half-Saiyan. As the Supreme Kai and Piccolo look over to see what's happening, Gohan stands up with his gold hair standing up and a gold aura surrounding him. A look of anger and rage appears in the Saiyan's eyes as he looks over to the Supreme Kai. Powering up, the Super Saiyan's aura gains a surrounding lighting presence, showing a huge power increase in Gohan.

"**ANDROIDS! I WILL DESTROY YOU TODAY AND END YOU REIGN OF TERROR!**"

"Supreme Kai, what is happening?! What is wrong with Gohan?!" Piccolo asked as Gohan begins to charge up an energy attack.

"I don't know! It seems something triggered in his mind that awakened this new power. I knew Gohan had this kind of power, that's why I picked him to be the Master of the Dead, but this…this is horrifying. He's at a level higher than Super Saiyan, and I didn't even know that there was a level higher than it! This new power made him think we are these 'Androids' things, and we might be killed by him!" the Supreme Kai answered as Gohan finishes charging his attack.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Piccolo and Supreme Kai jump, narrowly dodging the attack of the half Saiyan. The beam connects with the mountain they were standing on and completely destroys it. The two are in awe of the power that Gohan now has, and know if they can't stop him, that they are as good as dead. They look towards Gohan and notice that he is charging up another attack.

"Using my move are you Gohan? Well I'll show you how powerful my strongest move is!" Piccolo yelled, charging up his technique.

"Gekiretsu Madan!" Gohan yelled shooting his ki attack.

"Light Grenade!" Piccolo yelled, launching his counterattack.

The two ki orbs collide and begin to clash to decide which is stronger. As the ki orbs continue to fight, the ground they are floating over begins to crumble and fall apart. The battle between the two attacks is reaching its climax, a clear winner nowhere in sight. The final stretch of the two ki orbs clash arrives and a gigantic explosion occurs and leaves an enormous crater in the planet. If the Planet of the Kais didn't have such a sturdy core, the entire planet would have been destroyed.

Still standing after that confrontation, albeit in a very bloody state, is the Demon King Piccolo. Piccolo's Light Grenade was able to withstand Gohan's Gekiretsu Madan and prove it is the more powerful attack. Piccolo is still standing, but Gohan is back to his normal form and unconscious again. The Namekian looks over to the Supreme Kai, who is looking at complete horror at the crater that the orb attack clash created.

"Unbelievable…he really is the one that can help us in the upcoming battle with the Anti-Kais," the Supreme Kai said in awe.

"Gohan, what kind of power are you hiding?" Piccolo asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Trunks continues to throw wild left and right hooks at Malame, who is effortlessly dodging all of them. As the purple haired Saiyan continues to try and hit Malame, the insane one has a look of disappointment in his face. Shaking his head in disapproval, Malame ducks a left fist and nails the former time traveler in the jaw. Trunks backs up and begins powering up again, ready to continue his assault. With a look of distraught, Malame dodges Trunks' assault once again and knees him in the face.

"Why, why can't I kill you?!" Trunks asked in anger.

"It's real simple. The reason why I can't lose is because you're a tortured soul, and you can't use your sorrow to guide you to a new hope," Malame replied.

"You killed my mother, you destroyed my home; you know nothing about my suffering!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't know who I am, where I came from, or what my purpose is in life. Do you think you're the only one who's ever felt pain?!" Malame asked as he hammered Trunks with his fist surrounded by black aura and cracks Trunks' armor.

"Agh! He's…he's right. I was a fool, I let my emotions get the best of me, and it almost got me killed. What am I suppose to do now though? He's too strong for me," Trunks admitted, realizing his mistakes.

"I'm out of here until you find out how to use your anger and pain in your heart, and learn how to use it as the catalyst to protect Earth," Malame barked as he begins to fly away.

"I…have to get stronger, for Mother, for my friends, for the Earth," Trunks said as he is staring at the night sky with a leaving Malame's aura trail behind.

"Android Thirteenth Model, infinite energy source model, total competition…100%."

The capsule that has the number thirteen on it opens. Inside it, a man with long white hair, green pants, grey boots, yellow vest, and a trucker's cap awakens. He steps outside of the capsule and looks at the computer that shows all of his data. He notices a capsule that has the number sixteen and slowly walks towards it.

"Sixteen eh? That sum bitch Gero made more Androids after Fifteen? I would destroy this, but this guy looks like he ain't gettin' out anytime soon. Know what? Just because I can, I'll make this tin head on standby instead of out of operation. That'll show that asswipe Gero that I ain't no piece of crap," 13 decided as he hooks up the sixteen capsule with the wires his capsule were previously hooked up to and connects them with the computer that has the data of Thirteen. Punching in some orders and pushing some commands on the keyboard, Thirteen begins the process of upgrading Sixteen and programs it for Sixteen to go on standby once the upgrade is complete.

"Alright, time to go find and kill Goku and prove who the real biggest S.O.B is, and I will make sure it's me!" Thirteen said, flying out of Gero's lab.

* * *

**(#1) Will be a future special, I will explain how that is possible.**

**A/N: Alright, before I go to shoutouts and announcements, I will address this problem with Trunks being OOC last chapter, probably weak, but this is the only way I can think I can defend myself:**

**I never said that the road was completely peachy between the two, Trunks is going to try to kill Malame any chance he can in sparring sessions, he is going to be haunted if he made the right choice, he is going to feel pain about losing his mother. They will have a strained relationship, Trunks just felt at that point, if he failed with his ki ball attack, which was likely with low ki levels, that he would be screwed, so he decided to kill him another day. **

**Now that is out of the way, let's move this thing on. Android 13 has finally awakened! Will he realize that Goku is now dead? What's going to happen to Android 16? How is Trunks going to get stronger? What is the Supreme Kai's training going to reveal about Gohan? Find out hopefully next chapter! **

**And for the shoutouts:**

**Read Kagetoworld's, Firestorm1991's, pointer39's, Full Power's, and FinalFlashX's story as well as these particular stories by lucifvegeta:**

**Dragon Ball Z AH: The Atrox Saga**

**When Worlds Collide (collab with Firestorm1991)**

**The Terror of Mewtwo**

**And finally, read Justice Enforcer by yours truly! Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
